Hamlet
by jeslyn-nighthawk
Summary: Quatre is the tragic prince, Dorothy the mad lover, and the plot should closely follow Shakespeare's Hamlet. Generally dark, and the rating may go up. Please r&r.
1. The Cast

The first thing I have to do is apologize for the way I plan to destroy the familial and other relationships established in Gundam Wing. In my defense, I did this in order to maintain the characterization of the Gundam characters and the integrity of Shakespeare's work. Also, this is an old fic that I found on one of my floppies. It does not count as and update, and after the first chapter there will be no updates for several weeks as I start College on Monday in another state. 

Main Cast:

Ghost of Treize Kushrenada: Deceased King of Denmark

Quatre: Prince of Demark, son of Treize

Dekim: Brother to Treize, now King of Denmark

Lady Une: Queen of Denmark, wife to both Treize and Dekim

Doktor S: Advisor to Dekim and Treize before him

Trowa: His son, friend of Quatre

Dorothy: Trowa's sister, Quatre's lover

Reynaldo: Doktor S.'s servant

Heero: Friend of Quatre and Fellow student

Voltimond: Member of the Danish Court

Cornelius: Member of the Danish Court

Duo: Member of the Court sometime friend of Quatre

Wufei: Member of the Court sometime friend of Quatre

Rashid: Guardsman loyal to Quatre 

Abdul: Guardsman loyal to Quatre 

Ahmad: Guardsman loyal to Quatre 

Zechs Merquise: Prince of Norway

Lucretzia Noin: Captain of his Guard

English Ambassador

Osric: Member of court/messenger


	2. Act I, i

**Gundam Wing as _Hamlet_**

                _Disclaimer: I own neither _Hamlet, _which belongs to Shakespeare, nor _Gundam Wing, _which I believe is the property of Bandai. _

Act I, Scene I

                The pale moonlight shone upon the statue of a long dead Prince. Hamlet, it read- the tragic prince of Danish History. No one now even remembered what was so tragic about him. Oddly, the records of his life and those whose reign coincided with it were destroyed in a fire in the great library nearly two hundred years before. 

                An owl screeched in the darkness, and the lone guardsman gave a startled jump. The Apparition had appeared twice now, what if it returned this night? 

                "Long Live the King!"

                The guardsman, Ahmad, whirled looking for the source of the threat "Rashid! Why are you here? This isn't your normal watch."

                The burly new comer returned the guardsman's sudden grin, "I've come to see this Apparition for myself. Lord Heero shall be along shortly, and Abdul, to affirm for himself that there is indeed something amiss these nights. Speak of the devil- how now, Lord Heero. Why so careful?" Rashid asked seeing how tense the young men looked as they approached up the slope. 

                It was Abdul who replied first: "Zechs Merquise is marching upon Denmark. He claims to have roused an army of loyal men that only whish to have returned what was taken, but from what I have seen, they are nothing more than marginally loyal rabble and mercenaries."

                "This is news- what does the new king have to say of it." 

                "He believes that young Zechs poses no threat and Norway is a defeated land."

                "Foolish, but who are we to gainsay our king."

                "Just those who won the last war for Lord Treize and have faced Norway in battle." The reticent Heero, put in, finally joining the conversation. 

                "G1 you are relieved of your watch, we'll remain until the watch changes again," Rashid told the first guard. 

                "Thank you, sir," glad to be away, Ahmad left. As soon as the old guard was out of earshot, Heero made his demand: "Report."

                "Sir. Twice now, just before we change the watch at dawn, an apparition has appeared before myself and my men, clad in ar-"

                "Sir!" broke in the other guard frantically, "It's here!  It approaches!"

                Heero spent several moments staring at the apparition before remarking, "It looks like Treize," only the hush in his monotone voice revealing his awe.

                "It will not speak to us; maybe it will speak to you," Rashid whispered fear filtering through.

                "Hn…  Who are you?!" Heero's voice rose as he asked the question, and although the apparition turned its great armor clad head towards the young man, it did not speak. "I said speak!" Heero yelled, obviously frustrated that this was beyond his control. As he said this, however, a cock crowed in the distance and the first few rays of dawn crept over the horizon. With as little fanfare as it arrived, the apparition faded away. 

                "It looked like the dead king…" Abdul gasped, fear making his voice crack. 

                "Hn."

                "I tell you he is the same this night as he has been both the previous nights," Rashid interjected, his calm already returned, "What of Zech's mark on Denmark."

                This time Heero seemed more forthcoming, "He claims he wishes to take back what we have taken from him. His father lost a lot in the war against Treize.  He wants to reclaim his inheritance."

                "Maybe Treize has come back because of the threat."

                "No way to know unless the apparition will speak to us…" Heero seemed to ponder for a few minutes. "We should report to Quatre."

                "He will probably be in the throne room for the ceremony by the time we get there."

                "Hn. Let's go."

A/N: I would like to remind every one that this fic is AU.  I also apologize ahead of time for any and all OOCness. Thank you .Please review, I need to know if I should continue this. 

_                -Jeslyn_


End file.
